


Wings (Reader x Spinel)

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gargoyles, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transformation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You never knew anything about your birth parents or your blood line it was only when you started to have wings tear through your skin you started to get curious 🤔😱
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wings (Reader x Spinel)

You and Spinel had been together for awhile now, what was it now? 10 months or 11 maybe?, though the bottom line was that you had both comforting to one another as well as supptive with everything you two did. Then when Spinel first came to earth feeling shy about what things to try first you supported her telling Spinel she could try anything and that's when you showed her theater, which she absolutely fell in love with it.

Spinel had also been supportive of you when you needed the most when you talked about your past, like how the fact your were an orphan since you were born and only had foster parents raising you. Which definitely was the main link between the two you in your relationship. The fact that both of you having someone that you needed or wanted the most not be there for you made all the easier for you two to comfort each other. Yet at the same time it definitely didn't make the pain go away but it made it easier to ideal with that emotional stuff with Spinel around.

Though as Spinel started to getting use to earth you had been very supportive of her new love of theater which she lean more towards comedy than drama (which you liked her comedy better anways). You would go to all her dress rehearsals and definitely made time to go to the official show sitting in the front row cheering her on. You loved seeing that huge smile on her face when she finished her performance it made you so happy seeing her like that all laughs and smiles, it seemed better for Spinel almost natural. 

As for your lifestyle living with Spinel driving around your green Jeep Cherokee, in between working at the Big doughnut and being there for Spinel's theater you felt like everything was perfect.

Though on the weekend of Spinel's big performance your back started to bother you. Admittedly it had always been stiff on certain days before this but right now you could barely move. Spinel looked at you worried "are you sure your going to be ok Y/N?" Spinel asked as she gave you some pain killers, "yeah I should be ok in fact count me in to see your act tomorrow" Spinel smiled but not a confident one "ok, but get some sleep" you waved to her as she walked out the bed room door leaving you to rest 

Your back started to feel better with the medicine but after you took your nap you noticed two weird lumps on yours back that were warm to the touch. You started to panic 'what should I do? should go to the doctors? should I tell Spinel I can't come to her act tomorrow?" you sighed at the thought "no I can't miss her act even if I am not well I'll...I'll will make a appointment later"

Spinel came back home seeing you wrapped up in blankets (hiding the lumps on your back) Spinel smiled "how was your day did you take it easy?" you nodded "yep lots of naps and soup" you said with a smile, Spinel wrapped her arm around you and you immediately flinched at her touching the tender lumps on your back. Spinel looked you worried "what's wrong? is your back not better? should we make appointment for tomorrow?" you tried your best to sit up "no no no Spinel it's fine the medicine just wore off is all" you said giving her a small smile "besides I should be 100% by tomorrow" Spinel held your hand gingerly "your sure I can just tell Jamie to cancel my part of the act tomorrow" you shake your head "it will be fine I promise" Spinel sighed "ok" as the night went on you eventually fell asleep on Spinel's shoulder despite getting those extra naps in you still felt tired. Before officially falling asleep you feel Spinel pick you up off the couch carefully cradling you.

The next day you found yourself in bed by yourself with a note say 'Morning Y/N you looked tired so I let you sleep in made you breakfast hope to see you tonight love you doll' you smiled, 'and it's little things like this that make me want to be there for you' you think to yourself. You first sit up without too much difficulty it was when you got on your feet that you noticed you still feeling awful. You sighed "that's ok" you said to yourself "I'll just take extra pain killers and I should be ok for today" then you heard a audible pop from your back followed by something warm running down your back. You shivered thinking 'please tell me that wasn't the...' you walked to the bathroom not wanting to run and turned to see your white night white now blood stained in the back with more blood dripping down. You gasped "oh stars thats" you took a deep breath "ok ok ok it still may not be bad I could just need a bandage or ten" you took your shirt off carefully seeing what happened underneath and what you saw made you scream in terror. 

Spinel was heading back to check in on you she had already canceled her performce today too worried about your health to even think about doing her act. Spinel was still walking to your home when she heard you screaming from almost a block away. She bolted down the street, ran up the stairs almost tripping on the welcome mat, and slammed the door open to your room she then hear you sniffling in the bathroom and ran there, "what is it doll?! I heard you scream and..." then Spinel saw what you had screamed about she gasped but immediately covered her mouth.

On your back were football length sized bat wings, they were black and leathery looking simular to bat wings. Spinel saw how the wings had ripped through your skin causing a descent amount of bruising around where the wing ripped through, though Spinel noticed now your back (and the wings) were covered in a larger amount of blood. 

As for where you were, you were already leaning on the tub for support extremely dizzy and loosing track of what was going on around you from blood loss you turn seeing Spinel but your vision hazy "Spinel what are you doing back so soon? Don't you have you show to get ready for?" you asked confused as you leaned against the tub. 

Spinel seemed frozen a moment wide eyed seeing you in this state then shook it off as she silently grabbed a wash cloth putting warm water on it. Spinel then knelt down beside you she first had to unclip your bra leaving your top half naked, then started to clean off your back. 

You winced a bit at her touching certain areas (mostly the areas near your new wings) but you let her continue as you stare off into the distance you mind still in a haze. Spinel went back to the sink ringing out putting more warm water on the cloth, you shivered a bit from the cold air "my back is a mess...I feel gross" you whined shifting your position on the tub, Spinel sat back down beside you with a small sigh "it's ok doll, I'll get you cleaned up" she said in a hushed tone.

After about an hour Spinel put the now bloodly washcloth in the sink to wash later she patted your arm getting your attention "ok Y/N I think I got all the blood" you feel your eyes droop as lean against the tub almost looking like you might fall in the tub "so...so tired... why I'm so tired?" you said trying to move but your limps feeling a thousand times heavier. Spinel hated how helpless you looked even when you got sick it upset her but it was for that very reason she would take care of you because you needed it. Spinel then grabbed your waist coiling her arm around then lifting you up as she put your other arm over her should "it's because you lost a lot of blood doll, don't you remember" you glance at the floor still having drops of your blood on it and the towel Spinel used lazily nodded in agreement remembering "yeah...that's right...the wings" despite you freaking out about your wings earlier, in your hazy state you honestly didn't seem to notice them or much of anything.

Spinel then lead you over to the bed sitting you on the bed first "what time is it?" you asked as you laid face down on the bed "it doesn't matter right now doll" she said with a sad smile "for now go to sleep, you really need it" Spinel said kissing your forehead, you tried to get back up remembering about Spinel's performance "but your show...your act...I'll miss it" you whined, Spinel pulled the blanket over you (being careful of your new wings) the warmth making it harder to resist sleep "I cancelled my performance tonight doll, your health comes first before my acts" you tried to move again "but...but" Spinel started to comb through your hair making your eyes get heavier having you finally give up going any where "get some sleep doll I'll be here when you wake up" you then fell asleep hearing Spinel hum a soft tune to you.

When you wake up it's to Steven Universe (Spinel's sort of friend) talking to Spinel. Though as you woke up you noticed that Spinel sounded worried "but it doesn't make any sense Universe, Y/N is a human, she shouldn't have wings...right?" you opened your eyes seeing Steven Universe shrug at Spinel's comment "I have already asked Pearl last night and she doesn't know anything about it and I asked the Diamonds this morning they told me that there may have something in their data base about this so the Diamonds are doing research right now about Y/N's wings" Spinel tugged one of her pigtails "I hope it is good news" she said to herself. You sat up in the bed with the covers over you followed by a groan, Spinel saw you getting up and ran to you being very careful about touching you "doll are you feeling alright? Universe did heal you a bit while you slept so you shouldn't be sore anymore" you reached to your back feeling leather 'so definitely not my imagination' you thought to yourself. You whimpered with the thought of yesterday seeing all that blood "why do I have these... things? I don't get it" you started to visibly shake underneath the covers. Spinel frowned seeing you like this she then held you close being mindful of your wings "it's gonna be ok doll we'll figure this mess out" you snuggled into Spinel's chest "I hope so". As you two hugged Steven Universe got a call he pulled out his Diamond communicator revealing a video feed of White Diamond "hey what's up White did you find anything" White nodded "we did but we need Y/N to come to Homeworld to do a full body scan to be sure what we found" Steven Universe looked over at you and Spinel for a response you nodded Steven Universe sighed "no problem we'll be there this afternoon"

Steven Universe stood there a moment in your room you started to blush gripping your blanket "um... Steven can you leave" he looked at you confused "why?" you pulled the blanket in front on you hiding your bare chest "so I put so I can put some clothes on, please" Steven Universe simply stared not getting it then blushed realizing he was in your room while you were only half dress "y-yes o-of course I'll be downstairs when your ready" he said as he stumbled out of your room.

Once Steven Universe stepped out as Spinel helped you get dressed to go see the Diamonds. Spinel helped you get your pants on which you had to admit you were still a bit dizzy but definitely manageable. It was only finding a top that was going to be a problem, "maybe this one?" Spinel held up a red tank top to you "maybe?" she tried to be careful about your wings but as she slid it down she slipped it back off "what is it?" Spinel sighed tossing it aside "it won't fit" at first you didn't get it but then felt your wings with your hand "oh...right" you frown looking at the floor. Spinel sighed seeing you so tired and worn out, she grabbed a big soft T-shirt that you have had for a while but haven't worn in awhile Spinel held it up and thought a moment "where are your scissors doll?" you pulled out the drawer besided you "here you go honey" Spinel took the scissors and began to cut a hole in the back of it. You looked at her confused at why she was cutting your top, "Spinel what are you doing?" she took the newly cut top and put it gingerly over you with your wings fitting the hole Spinel cut perfectly, "how does that feel doll? I figured you wouldn't mind me doing that to one of your old shirts" you gave her a small smile grabbing Spinel's hand "'thanks honey" Spinel helped you up off the bed, "ok let's go" 

Steven drove you and Spinel to his house, though you started to feel a bit off for some reason you tried to ignore it. As you two started to walk from the car to the house Spinel held you by the waist as she lead you inside the Crystal Gem were home at the moment which made things easier so you wouldn't have to explain what wasgoing on withyour body to everyone. Spinel then lead you up the stairs to the Diamond base where the galaxy warp was, "your doing great doll just a few more steps" Spinel said to encourage you as you huffed and your legs trembled. 

Steven, Spinel and you then warped to Homeworld with no problems though as you walked towards the palace you started feeling a bit more off making you slow down more. Steven saw you seriously lagging behind, "Y/N are you feeling ok? do you need me to heal you again?" he asked walking back towards you and Spinel "I-I...I don't k-know?" you legs slowly started to stop, Spinel noticed how pale you started to look and simply lifted you up without much thought "let's get going Universe" she said running towards the palace 

Spinel and Steven ran into the palace having the Diamonds meet you three there at the front entrance. Blue waved with a friendly smile "hello Steven, and Spinel" Steven waved as Spinel held you close with you still growing dizzy, Yellow stepped forward "and this must be Y/N" pointing towards you in Spinel's arms you simply nodded the three of them looked at each worried seeing a human in such rough shape. White waved the three of you over "come along we have everything set up in Pink's old room" 

You along with everyone else took a bubble transporter sending off to 'Pink's' room you were laid down on a sort of soft table face down you felt your back suddenly throb in pain my you groan. Spinel grabbed your hand thinking you were scared "it's Y/N it will be ok" you nodded in agreement with her thinking you were just experiencing phantom pain or something. The Peridot's and Agates in the room began the scan while the Diamonds looked over the results. 

Everything seemed to be going fine for the first 30 minutes or so when you started to feel nauseous from your dizziness and from the continuing along with another wave of throbbing pain in your new wings "S-spinel" she patted you hand trying to comfort you "it's ok doll just a minute longer" she said in hushed tone. You suddenly gripped her hand harder "s-something is w-wrong" you said gritting your teeth. One of the Agates eyes went wide "stop the scan, stop the scan now!" everyone looked at the Agate confused, "why? the scan is almost done" Yellow asked going through the scan info so far. 

You then heard a audible crack in your back followed by unbelievable pain, you shouted in pain "make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop MAKE IT STOP!!!" Spinel looked at you helpless to make your pain stop, Spinel looked around frantically at the other gems "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ANYTHING PLEASE!" she shouted. Before too long one of the Peridot's hit a button where a tube descend down to your where your arm was then latched on immediately injected you with a blue liquid which slowly was making the pain more bearable. You though as the pain faded you felt warm liquid on your back, "am...am I going to die" you started to feel faint, "I am not going to let that happen doll not in a million years" Spinel said trying not to cry holding on to your hand, you eventually past out.

You wake up to being hooked up to a IV bag of blood while still being face down on a bed, you tried to sit up a bit and felt something on your back flap and twitch. You looked behind you seeing you once small bat leathery wings now were the size of a average hawk wings span. 

Spinel walked in the room with a small smile, "thank the stars your awake" she jumped over to you "are you feeling ok are you in any pain" you grabbed Spinel's hand and started crying "I-I was s-so scared Spinel" Spinel hushed you trying to be strong for you "it's ok Y/N the Agates and Peridots made sure you got plenty of blood and pain killers" you nuzzled Spinel's hand trying to forget what happened. As you and Spinel sat in the room in silence for a moment both of you heard your stomach rumbling, "I guess it's been awhile since I ate something" you said sheepishly, Spinel smiled patting your cheek, "no worries I have something for that" she pulled a gem fruit from her gem "this should hold you over until we can get you 'real' food" Spinel said handing it to you. Spinel helped you sit up to eat the gem fruit, as sge did you almost immediately eating it still feeling hungry but for the most part satisfied. 

After awhile you laid back down on the bed though no matter what you tried you couldn't get comfortable. You went to your left side the your right side you even tried laying on your back (poor decision) but nothing seemed comfortable. Spinel frowned "is something wrong Y/N?" she asked sort of wondering what you were doing you sighed "I wanted to take a nap but I can't sleep" Spinel snapped her fingers "pebbles can you bring me some pillows please blankets too" you watched as a tower filled with tiny gems appeared a few holding on to a two regular sized pillows and the other had a fluffy regular sized blanket. Spinel took them from the tiny gems saying "thank you" they all waved as the tower went back down into the floor. Spinel draped the blanket around you then put the pillows underneath your head, "is that better Y/N?" you nodded snuggling the soft pillow "better" 

It seemed things started to die down with the changes in your body even after two weeks nothing else happen. Yet despite this Spinel along with the Homeworld gems helped keep your vitals stable. While on Homeworld you did definitely notice that your wings didn't grow anymore but you were still really weak dispite being cared for. You also noticed you appetit had changed with you wanting more to eat than normal in fact three and four times what your used to, it was only after the three weeks that Homeworld got 'visitors'.

At the time you were just relaxing in bed with Spinel laying next to you all cuddled up to you. You couldn't help but smile snuggling back tucking your head under her chin, Spinel combed through your hair "you know the Diamonds told me some good news" you looked up at her "what is it?" she sighed "it's about your scan results, they revealed you are a hybrid of a long dead species called 'de volucribus hominum' or at least that's what the Diamonds called them" you sat up a bit "well what did they call themselves?" Spinel shrugged "all the reports say that they called themselves 'Gargoyles' which is a strange name if you ask me" you shivered a bit "Spinel...we may never 'had' evidence but there is tons of myths of those creatures on earth" Spinel seemed to have a serious face on, then both of you then heard a loud crash outside.

Spinel got up and ran to the window you sat up slowly then managed to walk to the window without getting too tried. You look outside seeing what you could only to assume were the Gargoyles having bat like wings like yours yet they also had fangs lizard like tails and hind legs, as you and Spinel looked down below the Gargoyles had not only swords and shields but destabilizers as well poofing gems left and right. 

You wanted to help but then gasped when you heard loud banging on the door, "OPEN THE DOOR GEM SCUM" roared one of them on the other side. You looked over at Spinel who seemed to be getting ready for a fight, you didn't want her to get poofed like the others or worse with these 'things' here, you grabbed her hand "please lets just leave while we can" sighed Spinel then nodded she kneeled down whispering to the floor "pebbles door" they opened a door to a closed off room, she picked you up and dashed down "now close it" as soon as Spinel said that the Gargoyles busted in the room making both of you jump.

Though before the door could close the Gargoyles were faster grabbing Spinel by her pigtails then you. As they grabbed you though they seemly to be more careful with you more than Spinel pushing her to the ground pinning her. You saw one of the Gargoyle's pull out a destabilizer aiming at Spinel's head, your eyes widen 'no, not Spinel' you to your self as you managed to push them away stumbling over to Spinel. You wrapped your arms around her getting in the way of them poofing her making the Gargoyles step back a bit "please don't hurt her please please please just leave her be" they looked at each other then put their weapon away. You smiled seeing they were listening to you "t-thank you" you stuttered but as soon as you let go of her they place a collar on Spinel making her form twitch. You panicked seeing this but before you could try to take the collar off you feel something stab you in the neck immediately making pass out on the ground. 

Spinel was grabbed by the Gargoyles being restrained she did tried to stretch to get you but the collar prevented her from doing so, keeping her in her original height, Spinel stomping the ground in frustration "what did you do to Y/N?!" Spinel demanded, as one of them picked up you now unconscious body cradling it. What looked like to be the leader of the Gargoyle's grabbed her by her top forcefully getting in her face "this young one will be fine now since they are back with their own kind, and we will keep you in one piece since they seems so fond of you" Spinel only struggled for a bit before they got out the destabilizer "but we'll only keep you in one piece if you behave for us" Spinel glared them but stopped struggling.

You wake up in a room with a simple dark wooden end table on either side a dark wooden bed frame which you woke up on with a extra fluffy mattress that made it hard for you to wake up right away. You look around seeing you were no longer in Pink's room it didn't even seem you were on Homeworld. At first you thought you were on earth but then it hit you with what happen and where you probably were you try to get up remembering about Spinel and what the Gargoyles did to her before you passed out, "I have to get out of here, I have to find Spinel" you said to yourself you roll out of the bed but your legs end up collapsed beneath you "ouch" you moaned. You tried to get back up on your feet yet you fell back on the floor, "come on come on" then heard the door opening you panic and crawl underneath the bed hoping for an opportunity to escape after they left. You see their hind legs with long talons, the Gargoyle called out to you a a surprisingly nice sounding voice "young one young one did you go?" you hear him say as he place a tray next to the bed. You hold your breath a moment wondering if you should move 'please just leave just leave' then the Gargoyle moved the blanket looking straight at you with his bright yellow eyes and grey skinned face with dark short hair. You gasped in a mix of surprise and fear as you immediately started to crawl away from him, the Gargoyle sighed seeing you frightened of your own kind "it's ok young one your safe now, no need to be frightened" he pulled you out from under the bed by you ankles, you tried to hit him but it seemed more like a child's tantrum than you fighting for your freedom "stop it don't touch me, get away from me!" you shouted at the Gargoyle, you tried desperately to get out of his hold but his grip was too tight on for you to do so. He placed you back in bed despite your struggling then covering you up with the soft blanket that was one the bed. As he finished tucking you back in bed you tried to smack him again but missed feeling tired already "I haven't seen a young one this weak in ages" he commented with worried look putting a hand on your forehead, you ignored it pushing your hand away "where is Spinel? what did you do with her?" you asked trying to act tough despite already being so winded, he sat up folding his arms "that 'gem' your so fond of we have our dungeon currently" you immediately gasp hearing that "did poof her? shatter her?" you asked gripping the blanket aggressively "don't worry young one she is unharmed" you released your grip on the blanket a bit, the Gargoyle continued "and once your better you can visit you 'gem' companion there" he then grabbed the tray of food putting it in front of you "and eating this will help" he said with a smile. It looked like simple oatmeal scrambled eggs and some toast yet just the smell of it was satisfying. You drooled a little thinking how hungry you were right now 'stars this smells delicious and filling' but then you remembered about your girlfriend "can you bring Spinel here... please? I really miss her" he shook he's head "no I am afraid I can not do that" you sighed looking at the tray of food, then handed the tray back to him "then I am not going to eat" you said rolling over, he laughed "ok young one I'll see how long this little hunger strike last" he said walking out of the room.

Despite that Gargoyle's doubts you still refused to eat for days, with you repeatedly saying "I want to see Spinel" but still get the same answer "no" which once again you shoved the tasty smelling food aside. After you started to lose weight that the Gargoyle bring you food looked at you worried seeing you so weak and still refusing to eat, it was then you heard a few of them talking just outside the room you were in, "we can't let that 'gem' thing roam around here it might kill us" a female voice said sounding destressed, "true but the young one has refused to eat anything since they have been here and only agreed to eat if we brought the them that 'gem' to their room" said a male voice, there was a heavy sigh coming from the female voice "fine well let the 'gem' in their room" you couldn't help but sigh in relief "thank the stars" you said to yourself in a hushed tone hoping they didn't hear you, though despite you feeling happy about getting your way with Spinel being in your room soon you some how felt off again falling asleep. 

Spinel had done nothing but pace after being put in her cell it was all she could do while she waited for news about you. Spinel would have tried to bust out of there dispite the collar but she didn't want to risk provoking these creatures into doing harm to you or her. Then one of them walked over to her cell and unlocked the door the "the young one wants to see you" Spinel couldn't help but give a small smile.

You woke up to someone gingerly shaking you, "I don't want anything" you whined half awake thinking it was the same Gargoyle trying to give you food again, then you heard a familiar voice "not even me doll?" you immediately sat up with your wings half spread seeing Spinel with a small smile but the collar still around her neck. You sniffled so relieved so wasn't hurt, then you hugged her crying "I...I'm so glad your ok" Spinel hugged you back "me too" after about a 5 minutes of hugging you heard a fake cough "remember our deal young one? I brought the 'gem' for you now eat" the Gargoyle said holding a tray of oatmeal and toast, you attempted to grab the tray but your hands were visible shaking from lack of food, reaching out to grab it. The Gargoyle seemed to hesitate handing to you with your hands shaking like that then Spinel grabbed it for you "I got it doll" you blushed a bit embarrassed at how weak you were "thanks Spinel" you sat up with Spinel sitting beside you in a nearby chair feeding you the food given to you by the Gargoyle. You finished the food now feeling satisfied but also very sleepy, "you tired Y/N?" you shake your head "I'm fine" you said holding Spinel's hand tightly, though you honestly did want to close your eyes worried that they would take Spinel away if you slept. The Gargoyle saw you holding on to Spinel's hand despite your tried state your head was even leaning to the side he then sighed "you can sleep young one and we will leave her here if you do" you nodded but waited until he walked out to relax your body. Spinel combed through your hair "were they at least treating you well Y/N" you nodded "yeah...but I missed you too much" Spinel smiled "I missed you too" your eyes started to officially close "Spinel...can come into bed and cuddle?" you asked your eyes half way closed Spinel smiled and hopped in facing you "night doll" she said as she kissed your cheek "night honey" you said holding onto her.

After a few days the Gargoyles grew at ease with Spinel in your room, seeing you so comfortable with her and how gentle she was with you. Spinel would still occasionally glare at them when they would say things like "you have that 'gem' trained well" you knew she would pound them in the dirt already if it weren't for the collar restraining her gem abilities. You two had talked about escaping and attempted to but each time you tried to sneak out you were met with a guard dragging you both back to the room. When that happen you simply said you were just stretching your legs or looking for for something like some to eat or a bathroom, they seemed to believe you whenever you gave then an excuse but you weren't really sure since they put you and Spinel back in the room with guards watching you. One day you did ask the Gargoyle's name (the one that brought you food that is) he said "we don't have names for each other, since we are all one race there is no need for something as meaningless as a name" you and Spinel looked at each other and stayed quite about that statement. Another thing you did notice was their wings, obviously they were bat like similar to yours, yet most of them with weren't dark as yours in fact they were mostly a light gray or even white almost looking like a regular skin tone... well almost, yours was practically jet black with it not even remotely being close to your skin tone 'I hope that doesn't mean I am going to change skin tone' you thought to yourself. 

One night as you slept cuddling next to Spinel she awoke to a Gargoyle walking into the room, "why is this young one so comfortable with you? your kind nearly wiped out our race" Spinel sighed "the reason were so close is the fact we both been abandoned by people we thought loved us, for Y/N it was her parents leaving her behind and apparently never even leaving a note as to her blood line" the Gargoyle seemed conflicted what she said about that, then let Spinel continued "as for me the gem I was made for 'Pink Diamond' left me in her garden for 6000 years and was never planning on coming back for me" he went silent for a moment with a blank look on his face "I am so sorry, I never knew 'gems' were so cruel even to their own kind" Spinel sighed not wanting to dwell on old memories "it's old news besides, I have someone better to be there for" she said combing through your hair, the Gargoyle paused looking at how Spinel and you were in bed and think about what she just said "so... what is your relationship with the young one here? clearly you more than just her entertainment or companion" Spinel held you closer "well she's my girlfriend" Spinel said with a smile, he looked at her confused "your what?" Spinel blushed a bit not really knowing how else to explain it "um, you know we are dating, together, she's my lover" the Gargoyle then gasped "this young one has 'you' as a lover?!" Spinel felt a bit offended "well yes but-" he seemed frustrated "wait is she with child?!" Spinel seemed confused at the accusation since both her and Y/N had no way of making kids (at least without medical assistance), you finally woke to the Gargoyle's shouting blurry eyed "what's with all the noise?" you ask confused the Gargoyle got into your face "are you with child young one?" you immediately were more awake at the question "what? no what gave you that idea?" the Gargoyle huffed seemingly confused at you two "then why are you two lovers or girlfriends or whatever" you blushed "um...well we do stuff like kiss each other, hug, cuddle and...other stuff" you looked away blushing a bit not wanting to explain what the 'other stuff' was, the Gargoyle nodded seemingly like he got it "oh so two are married" both of you got red in the face "that's um-" you tried to explain your self better but that was when you heard a explosion off in the distance.

You and Spinel tried to see what it was but the Gargoyle pushed both of you back "stay here newlyweds I will see what that is" he said as he stepped out. 

Both of you sighed at the conversation you just had and was yet to come, you rubbing you temples "ok we either go out there and see what's going on or die of embarrassment trying to explain our relationship to these guys" Spinel got up from the bed "I vote seeing what that was" you raise your hand "second" 

You got out of bed your legs were surprisingly stable since the last couple of times you went walking you felt like you were walking on jelly. Then you two quietly walked to the door you pointed to the window across from the hall you both walked to the window to see it was the more gems with Steven Universe leading the charge, followed by Connie (Steven's Girlfriend) Lars and Steven's pink Lion a dozen or so Steven looking watermelon people with Steven's gem family. You looked at the sight confused "I am either having a weird fever dream or seeing the weirdest epic battle take place" Spinel make a weird face "no no doll I am seeing it too" you look around seeing that all the Gargoyles guards and all are gone "well anyways we should take advantage of this moment and escape" Spinel nodded "I think we can cut through the garden and get on one of the ships Steven Universe brought with him" you give a thumbs up to her.

The two of you sneak around and managed to get to the back part of the garden you started to get close to the ships Steven Universe came on you two heard another explosion with a small rain of watermelon chucks fly over head. You two then started to run towards it 'thank the stars I am home free back to earth and the beach my friends Spinel's theater shows' you think happily to yourself but then your legs collapsed beneath you "Y/N you ok?" Spinel asked seeing on the ground "I think I'm ok-" but as you said that a intense pain shot through your legs you tried desperately to hold back a scream of pain, Spinel picked you up and started running towards the ship not wanting to alert the Gargoyles you two were outside. Spinel got on the ship with you yet the pain was getting more intense "oh fuck" you said trying not to shout Spinel frowned "ok ok we'll wait for Mr. Universe to get back and-" you then heard a audible pop in your legs both of you look down at your legs "oh fuck" you both said at the same time your legs were now bending backwards becoming hind legs. You then heard fighting going on just outside the ship "where is Y/N? what did you do to her?" it sounded like Universe, "what have 'we' done? we have done nothing to the young one you were the ones starving and brainwashing them" you tried to stay quite to hear the whole thing but there was another surge of pain that ran through your legs that was so intense that it made you scream. 

The Gargoyle runs in along with Steven Universe, "Y/N are you ok...oh stars" Universe gasped seeing your legs bending a twitching into hind legs, the Gargoyle walked over carefully dropping his weapon "you should have stayed in bed young one, your not finished with the changes in your body" he said walking closer towards you and Spinel, you pulled yourself in Spinel's lap "d-don't touch me I d-don't want this, I never w-wanted this UGH!" you shouted again squeezing Spinel's leg "m-make it s-stop" you stuttered feeling every muscle in your legs burn "we are just trying to help you young one we are not trying to hurt you" he said making another attempt to walk towards you as well as Universe watching the Gargoyle carefully. You were just hurting and angry not wanting anyone but Spinel to comfort you right now, once the Gargoyle got close enough you hit the him managing to knock him back, as you did so you then felt you hands down to the bone burn with the same intensity as your legs. You laid back in Spinel's lap with your vision going in and out "I... don't... feel... so...g-good" you said having waves of pain go through your limbs starting to make you nauseous, Universe turned to the Gargoyle "you obviously know what's going on with Y/N isn't there something you can do to make the pain less intense for her?" he sighed heavily and nodded, "we have medicine for this back in the room the young one was in, though the 'gem' is going to have to carry the young one since she seems to not favor me at the moment" Spinel picked you up without hesitation trying to be gentle with your body still twitching and changing "where... are... we... going?" you asked confused with the pain being so intense you couldn't focus on anything else at the moment "don't worry doll were gonna fix you right up" Spinel said with a small smile trying to comfort you.

The four of you (with you being held by Spinel) walked back to the room where the Gargoyle went to one of the endtables unlocking the drawer with a small key he had on his neck, he then got out a bottle filled with a bright blue yet shimmering liquid. The Gargoyle gave it to Spinel "the young one just needs take a sip or two" he said hand her what looked to be a shot glass, she poured the liquid in the small cup being careful not to spill then gave the bottle back to the Gargoyle walked back to you. Spinel then brought the cup to your lips letting you take a few sips out of the small cup. As you took those few sips the pain immediately started to fade making your muscles relax quite a bit "thank...you...Spinel" you said in a hushed tone your eyes slowly closing. As you slowly closed your eyes Universe and Spinel notice your legs were still twisting and finishing their transformation but your hands were just getting started darkening with claws to match, Spinel tried not to wince as she put a blanket over top of you covering the changes still happening to your body. Universe seemed ticked off as well as Spinel about this "what is your plan for Y/N? to turn her into one of you? a Gargoyle? you know she grew up as a human right? she doesn't know anything about your race heck we didn't even think your race was still around anymore" Spinel nodded in agreement "I've been wondering the same thing, I know for a fact when she wakes up seeing this she isn't going to be happy about it at all" she stated, the Gargoyle sighed "this was going to happen weather we gave her the nutrient she needed or not" Universe looked puzzled "what do mean? also how did you find out she was even on Homeworld" the Gargoyle pulled up a chair "her transformation is something that would manifested at any age if it is under stress or not really depends on the the young one, as for how we found the young one we have certain abilities that most species don't have, one is we live much longer than the average human weather or not our blood is mixed, once they reach adult hood we can live up to 60,000 before there are any noticeable signs of aging" Spinel's eyes widened a bit at the thought of you living that long making her just a tiny bit giddy yet she managed to keep it to herself. The Gargoyle then continued "we also sensing when our kind is in trouble or hurt" Spinel looked at him puzzled "so what, like if one of you stubbed your toe" he shook his head "not really more like if they are in terrible pain or about to die" Spinel looked over at you knowing how much pain you must have been in to make you managed to summon this race to your aide by accident, and now were looking so worn out as if you were about to pass out from all that pain you went through. Universe sighed "well is this it can we take her home?" the Gargoyle shook his head "unfortunately her wings haven't fully come in yet and along with that the possibility fangs and tail, Spinel combed through your hair "do all of your race go through this change? it seems so aggressive to go through" The Gargoyle shook his head again "only those who are not pure bloods, or hybrids if I recall the newer term" Universe frowned "so do you have a lot of those here, you must having medicine for it" the Gargoyle shrugged "currently we have about 1000,000 pure bloods and in recent years we've gotten 200,000 hybrids" Spinel looked over at the door where the window was seeing that the fighting was still going on "maybe we should tell them to stop fighting? since were all on the same side" Steven Universe and the Gargoyle looked at each other making a kind of embarrassed face "might be a good idea before someone gets hurt" Steven Universe said with the Gargoyle following out with him "oh before we go" the Gargoyle took the same key he had on his neck and unlocked the collar on Spinel "we'll be back, newlyweds" Steven Universe looked at Spinel confused Spinel mouthed 'don't asked' as they left.

After a few moments the fighting seemed to stop as it did you started to open your eyes. Spinel sighed in relief seeing you wake up but you were too tired to want to move, "hey honey" you said smiling then you noticed her collar was gone "hey they actually took off your..." as soon as you reach out your hand towards Spinel you immediately notice your hand was jet black with talons to match with the color fading as it got to your arm you rolled over on your wings noticing your other hand was the same way, Spinel could see the panic plain on your face "it's ok Y/N I'm right here every will be ok" you immediately sat up and pulled back the blankets seeing your new hind legs with darken skin with talons on the end of them and then screamed. Spinel wrapped her arms around trying to calm you down "your fine doll everything ok" you started crying holding on to Spinel 'please let this be a dream a nightmare I just want this all to go away' you thought to yourself bitterly. The Gargoyle and Steven Universe ran in hearing you scream "what is it young one?" the Gargoyle asked seeing you holding on to Spinel he then got considered "are still in pain?" he asked worry in his tone of voice "I-I want to go home" you said holding on to Spinel tightly refusing to look at the Gargoyle in the eye, the Gargoyle looked over at Steven Universe then Spinel both looking at him with a frown the Gargoyle sighed heavily "I can not do that if you leave now the changes in your body may kill you without our medicine and nutrition were giving you" you whimpered pulling away from Spinel "I just want things to be normal again!" you shouted hitting the bed "I want things to be simple again!" you hit the bed again getting louder "why can't I at least have that?!" you hit the bed again your wings spread out smacking Steven (and almost Spinel) in the face, making him fall on the floor. You started crying over how frustrated you were 'I am just a freak, everything about now is a mess' Spinel coiled her arms around you "hey doll it's ok I know things aren't perfect not but you still have your stretching pink girlfriend to keep you company" you sniffled a bit trying to stop your crying "d-do y-you really think it will g-get better honey?" Spinel nodded "of course and if it doesn't get better I will buy you all the cake and sweets you can eat" Spinel said with a grin booping your nose, you giggled a little leaning back her with a sigh "deal" 

Steven Universe and his friends left after a fews days but not before leaving a Diamond communicator with the Gargoyles so they could let them know how you were doing. As the days turned into weeks you kept eating the food the Gargoyle's made you and resting with Spinel by your side. Your body did feel stiff from time to time but not the same intense as before. The Gargoyle that would come into your room a lot now came in with another one a female with long dark curly hair silver eyes dark blue skin along with a long lizard like tail, she smiled showing off her fangs "hello Y/N how are you feeling today" you looked at her confused "why aren't you calling me 'young one' like he does?" she sighed with a smile "oh our leader? he just like traditions" she then said as she sat "me however I like to try new things go to different places" you and Spinel looked at her questionly "so...where have you've been then?" you asked guessing that's what she wanted to talk about the female Gargoyle smiled "I have been to a few places but my favorite was, 'earth' " your eyes got wide "but if your my mother then...then" she smiled with happy tears "yes it means we can be together again" the female Gargoyle attempt to hug you but you pushed her away "you left me" you hissed making but the female Gargoyle and Spinel flinch "you dropped me off right after having me thinking what? that I 'might' survive this change" the female Gargoyle shook her head "you have to understand my darling, I was young as was your father and we wanted the best for you" you growled at her "I didn't get adopted 'mom' in fact I grew up all alone thanks to you!" you shouted the female Gargoyle gasped Spinel grabbed your hand making you relax a bit. The female Gargoyle frowned "I am so sorry I should have been there for you or at least gave you information about your blood line" you sighed rolling over on the bed not wantjng to talk to her any more. Then the female Gargoyle walked out of the room a bit sad at your reaction.

Spinel walked over to your bedside "doll you have ever right to be mad, but at least try to give your 'mom' a second chance" you sat up folding your arms "why should I?" Spinel shrugged "well she is trying to make it right" Spinel offered you rolled you eyes "it doesn't make it better" Spinel patted your hand "doll come on just give it a try" you slammed down your other hand "no I don't want to she left me never thought about seeing me in the (x) years" Spinel winced knowing that was your age as you continued "she had plenty on time to grow up and see me and tell me about all of this but she didn't because it was 'too hard'" you finished though as you did your body started to hurt all over making you moan. 

You slowly laid down on the bed gripping the mattress leaving claw marks in it, Spinel looked at you worried "Y/N what's wrong?" she then gasped seeing fangs coming out as well as blood dripping from your back, "I-I...I don't feel...good" you said as you felt the familiar pain of your wings growing ripping through more of your back and skin, Spinel then ran into the hallway "we need help in here!" Spinel yelled in a panic. The first ones to rush in were your 'mom' and the leader Gargoyle, they came in seeing your wings growing again they watch as your wings reach length of 10 maybe 12 ft long with blood dripping all down your back and some on your wings darkening your back a bit "oh my poor darling" your 'mom' said with a worried tone "I'll get the healers" the Leader of Gargoyle's yelled as he ran out of the room you tried to stay awake your vision going in and out 'why does she care' you thought to yourself not wanting your 'mom' here though despite your anger towards your 'mom' you eventually pass out with your blood staining the bed. 

The leader Gargoyle brought in the medical Gargoyles having them give you blood along with medical treatment putting in IV of blood while cleaning off your wings and putting a ointment mixture on your open skin and wings. As they worked on you Spinel held you hand despite you being unconscious, the Gargoyles around you seemed puzzled at how loyal Spinel was being with you despite your 'mom' already gone leaving to the doctors "you know 'gem' you can leave if you desire to" one of them said gesturing to the door she shook her head. After all they finished their treatment with your still out the main doctor of the Gargoyle's walked up to the leader with an update "the young one is resting, but definitely they lost a lot of blood when the rest of their wings came in through their fangs and hind legs have formed nicely" he noted the leader sighed "what about their tail has that already come in yet?" he asked impatiently, the main doctor shrugged "let's take a look" pulled the blanket back see a small thin lizard like tail twitching as you slept "it seems they do have a tail" he said affirmatively. Spinel didn't like them unnecessarily poking at you while you slept, so she grabbed the blanket and covered you back up trying to give them the hint "if your done check up my doll then I'm guessing she needs rest, right?" the doctor nodded clearing his throat "indeed but... mind if I ask you something 'gem' also can you call them back in" Spinel assumed they were talking about you 'mom' who walked out of the room, though for the comment made about Spinel being a 'gem' thing she tried not roll her eyes being called 'that' of all things "sure what is it?" he brought out his note pad having all the details of what you been through so far as your 'mom' walked back in "well from the information we have gather thus far we've discovered that the young one's transformations seemed to have a stress related triggers" Spinel rubbed her chin in thought thinking how that does sound correct thinking back to when your wings first popped out to now all relating to you being stressed "yes so, what does that mean for her? will this effect Y/N's body at all?" the lead doctor sighed "well with her transformation being stress related may result in her having a childhood with a lot of stress" your 'mom' gasped "is there something you want to had?" the lead doctor asked, your 'mom' nodded "I left her on earth thinking it would be better than her growing up around pure bloods but" she sighed sounding like she was about to cry, "I guess I was wrong to think that was the right thing to do" the lead doctor nodded "well knowing that we will make some medicine to accommodate for the type for stress they are dealing with so that they can get use to her new body" he said writing down the last bit for his notes. The lead doctor and the rest of the Gargoyle's walked out of the room having just you Spinel and your 'mom' in the room.

Your 'mom' walked over to your sleeping body "I won't ask you to forgive Y/N but, I am sorry for abandoning you" she looked like she was going to kiss you on the head but stopped herself, you 'mom' then walked out of the room leaving just you and Spinel in the room. 

When you finally woke up it was to Spinel holding your hand "hey doll, how you feeling?" she asked in a hushed tone you looked around "I'm kind of hungry" Spinel gave a nervous giggle "ok doll we'll get you something to eat and some too cake" you looked at her confused "why?" she patted your head "because I lost the bet" you then realized what she was talking about, then laughed the same nervous with her which developed into a sob.

You and Spinel eventually went back to earth, though you definitely didn't want to go back to your job at the 'Big Doughnut' looking so 'different'. A part of you knew no one in Beach City would really care about your appearance (they may have questions) but they wouldn't chase you out of town, yet another part of you couldn't handle how much of you was different especially in since you barely had time to adjust to all your new features. 

As you got back to your house everything seemed the same as when you left to get checked out on Homeworld. It was the same couch same kitchen you walked up stairs seeing the same bedroom. You reached out for your blanket seeing the contrast between your dark almost black clawed hands and the white and light grey covers, you felt tears prick your eyes having your now large wings wrap around you "why couldn't I just normal why couldn't I just be human like everyone else" you said as you started crying tugging on your wings "why is Spinel even still with me? I am just a mess a disgusting mess" Spinel heard every word you said she hated hearing how much you hated yourself now but knew it was the reason why she had to be there for you she walked up behind giving you a surprise hug despite your wings "Y/N I'll let you know right now that you were there when I needed it the most, when I was feeling like no one in the world wanted me" you turn towards her seeing her eyes borderline tears as she continued "yet you were there for me encouraging me to try new things" Spinel's tears then finally overflowed "so I am going to be there for you doll no matter what" you hugged her back having your wings (unintentionally) wrap around both you and Spinel "I don't know what I did to get such a amazing girlfriend but, damn I am lucky" you said holding her tight Spinel gave a nervous giggle "well not 'just' girlfriend" you pulled back from the hug "what you mean?" you asked confused, Spinel then pulled two silver and golden rings from her gem "oh my stars are those-" you gasped Spinel nodded "I was planning on doing this on our 1st anniversary but-" you kissed her on the lips "I'll take that as a yes doll" you gave a nervous giggle and nodded as she put on the ring and you put the ring on hers. You two spun around feel like thing were 'actually were going to get better, maybe not but to normal but definitely better.

Later that night as you two fell asleep in your old bed with Spinel being the little spoon with your wings and arms around around her cuddling close to her. As you slept with your now bride-to-be you had the biggest smile on your face with thoughts of a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't where this came from but this story just poured out of me.....enjoy


End file.
